The present invention relates to power generation and, more specifically, to novel means for converting the potential energy from gravitational and buoyant forces associated with a body of water into useful power.
Much of the electrical energy presently consumed is provided by hydro-electric generators. In some parts of the world virtually all electricity comes from generators powered by water from natural falls or man-made dams. It is also true, however, that a virtually insignificant fraction of the energy present in natural bodies of water, including ocean tidal action, flowing rivers and streams, waterfalls, etc., is effectively utilized. In addition to the useful power which may be obtained by harnessing the energy of naturally moving water, principles of gravity and buoyancy may be employed to produce energy from stationary bodies of water and by collecting and channeling rain water.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide novel and improved apparatus for producing useful energy from water.
A further object is to provide a hydro-electric generating system powered by tidal action.
Another object is to provide novel means for extracting a portion of the kinetic energy of rain water in areas where it would otherwise be channeled from an elevated position to ground level without producing useful energy.
A still further object is to provide novel apparatus having buoyant elements which move through an enclosed body of water and electrical generating means powered by movement of the elements.
Still another object is to provide power generating means compatible with and movable by any of a plurality of water systems, both moving and stationary.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.